Sanando heridas!
by Milena Broyer
Summary: Despues de 4 años de estar separados Usui y Misaki se reencuentran... pero ¿que es lo que le oculta Misaki? ¿Podran perdonarse y olvidar todo el daño que se han causado?
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA NACIO DESPUES DE VER KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA QUE SE VOLVIO UNA DE MIS SERIES FAVORITAS ESTABA PENSANDO EN HACER UNA HISTORIA REFERENTE A ESTA SERIE, PERO TODAVIA NO HABÍA DECIDO COMO EMPEZARLA PERO DESPUES DE UNA DESEPCION AMOROSA NACIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, BUENO AQUÍ VA. 

CAPITULO 1

POR MISAKI  
>Caminaba desorientada tratando de encontrar algo que llenara ese espacio vacío que ahora tenía en el corazón parecía un zombi caminando sin rumbo fijo sin dirección, mientras hacía esto se sobaba su estómago abultado, y algunas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos dorados y es que como no estar triste después de lo que paso, aunque ya había pasado más de medio año no lo podía superar.<p>

FLAS BACK

-hace 8 meses-

Misaki y Usui se encontraban recostados en la cama desnudos y sudorosos, respiraban agitadamente ninguno de los dos hablaba pero no había necesidad después de todo no había ninguna palabra que expresara como se sentían en estos momentos plenos y completos pero había algo que no cuadraba en el ambiente, y es que desde hace rato Misaki ha notado a Usui muy extraño y frio:

—Usui ¿qué tienes, porque estas tan distante? — le pregunto.

— No tengo nada —respondió cortante.

—Y entonces si no tienes nada porque estas tan enojado — le reprocho está empezando a enojarse.

— Misaki huyamos —le dijo dejando desconcertada a la kaichou.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió de decir y lo único que salió de su boca.

— Si huyamos de todos para poder vivir en paz empecemos una vida juntos  
>en otra parte lejos de todas aquellas personas que nos quieren separar.<p>

—No puedo Usui — le respondió con voz quebrada y baja.

—Que porque — pregunto este desconcertado.

— Es que como quieres que me valla y deje a mi hermana y mama solas con semejantes deudas que tenemos gracias a nuestro adorado padre.

— Pero Misaki tú también tienes que pensar en ti ellas se las podrán arreglar solas — respondió este sin decir más esto enfureció a Misaki que se levantó de la cama furiosa.

— Pues lo siento Usui pero yo no pienso dejar sola a mi madre que está enferma para que se esfuerce trabajando como una mula y mi hermana está muy pequeña como para que yo la obligue a trabajar y dejar de estudiar lo siento pero NO puedo huir tengo muchas responsabilidades que no puedo dejar por cumplir una fantasía — Usui se le quedo mirando y también se levantó de la cama y le dijo de manera fría y sin ningún sentimiento.

— Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, si no quieres huir con migo entonces lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a hablarme jamás — le respondió frio.

—Ósea que estas tratando de ponerme a elegir entre mi familia o entre ti — le dijo esta sin poder creer lo que estaba a escuchando.

—Puede que sea cierto solo te digo que si cruzas esa puerta no volverás a verme en tu vida.

— ¿Me estas amenazando?

— Tómalo como quieras pero si te aseguro que desapareceré para siempre de tu vida — dijo acercándosele peligrosamente— eso es lo que quieres — le pregunto mientras rozaban sus labios.

— Lo siento—susurro—pero tengo que estar con mi familia —y sin decir más salió del apartamento cogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose en el corredores para después salir corriendo llorando.

Mientras que en el apartamento de Usui este estaba recargado contra la pared llorando desconsoladamente mientras se repetía una y otra vez ''es lo mejor para los dos'' ''así mi abuelo no le hará daño''.

FIN FLASH BACK

Recordarlo era igual de doloroso, definitivamente no lo había superado pero estaba decidida a hacerlo aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón para olvidarlo lo haría no dejaría que esto la desvaneciera seguiría adelante por ella y por su hijo.

—Bueno será mejor ir a casa ya es muy tarde y deben estar preocupados.

POR NARRADORA

Después de este trágico encuentro Misaki no volvió a ver a Usui ni siquiera en la escuela, Misaki duro mucho tiempo deprimida sus amigas trataban de alegrarla pero no podían hacer nada nadie podía ni siquiera prestaba atención a los muchachos y esto preocupo mucho todos los estudiantes ya que la ´´kaichou endemoniada´´ no los perseguía por hacer travesuras.

Después de que todo esto pasara ya habían transcurrido 3 meses Misaki ya había recuperado el ritmo de su vida diaria, pero últimamente había tenido desmayos y mareos que tenía preocupada a la gerente que ya sospechaba que era, le rogo que se hiciera un examen de embarazo Misaki se sorprendió por su petición pero termino aceptándola después de todo nada perdía, cuando recibió los resultados de los exámenes decidió abrirlos con la gerente estaba muy nerviosa cuando la gerente le dijo que estaba embarazada entro en un estado de shock después de media hora logro asimilar la noticia, su familia y amigos se sorprendieron mucho pero tomaron la noticia con agrado lo que la puso muy feliz, pero lo difícil fue en el colegio que el director quería que dejara de ser la presidente después de tal noticia pero ella logro que no fuera así y siguió siendo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela seika aunque ahora siendo cuidada por todo el mundo de que no se estresara mucho, realmente estaba muy feliz los estudiantes Vivian tocando y acariciando su estómago que a los cuatro meses parecía de 8 realmente iba a ser un bebe muy grande pensaban todos, y los 3 idiotas se la pasaban siempre junto a Misaki quien seguía trabajando en el café con ahora vestimentas más holgadas pero eso hacía que se viera más tierna y hermosa, debía admitir que ahora los cuatro eran inseparables la acompañaban para todo lugar y eran como sus guardaespaldas estaba en realidad muy feliz con ellos, a los 6 meses de embarazo descubrió que en realidad no esperaba uno si no 2 bebes por lo que sabía eran gemelos, esta noticia la emociono mucho al igual que a los demás todo el mundo estaba realmente muy emocionado ya cuando llevaba 7 meses la gerente no la dejo seguir trabajando y le dijo que estuviera tranquila que tendría 4 meses de descanso, pero que más iba a hacer, no dejo de asistir ni un momento a la escuela ni siquiera por semejante estómago.

- un mes después-

Misaki se encontraba revisando unas peticiones de los estudiantes estaban pidiendo firmando suspensiones entre otros, cuando la sala fue interrumpida por Shiroyan, Kurotatsu y Ikuto.

— ¡Misa-chan! — gritaron los tres mientras entraban al salón con un montón de cajas en sus manos.

— Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? — pregunto sorprendida.

—Misa-chan todo esto es para los bebes logramos conseguir todo lo que teníamos en buen estado de cuando éramos bebes y algunos vecinos también nos ayudaron — hablo emocionado Shiroyan dejando sorprendida a Misaki y con los ojos llorosos.

—Chicos muchas gracias realmente no sé qué haría yo sin ustedes —contesto esta con los ojos llorosos dejando sorprendidos a los tres chicos ya que desde que la conocían nunca la habían visto llorar.

—Misa-chan no llores — gritaron los tres mientras la abrazaban mientras ella les correspondía el abrazo, pero de un momento a otro empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su estómago.

—Chi...Chicos creo que ya viene — hablo esta entrecortada.

— ¿Ya viene quien misa-chan? — pregunto Kurotatsu sin comprender.

— ¡EL BEBE YA VIENE IDIOTA! — Grito está enojada dejando sorprendidos a los tres que solo atinaron a decir.

—¡¿QUÉ?

CONTINUARA!..  
>BUENO ESPERO COMENTARIOS SI VEN ALGUN ERROR POR FAVOR AVÍSENME PARA ASI IR MEJORANDO ¡!<p> 


	2. Locura en el hospital

CAPITULO 2

Misaki se encontraba en la sala de partos mientras que afuera se encontraban todos sus familiares, compañeros de escuela, amigos, etc.

Mientras todos estaban preocupados por cómo le estaría hiendo a Misaki ella se encontraba en la sala de partos discutiendo con el doctor.

— Señorita es necesario que le apliquemos esta inyección — insistía el doctor que ya se estaba fastidiando por la terquedad de la paciente.

— Lo siento doctor pero yo no voy a permitir que me apliquen esa inyección, es obvio que nada más esa inyección debe costar una fortuna y yo no tengo para pagar tanto yo no necesito ninguna inyección ni nada para anestesiarme el dolor, yo lo puedo tener al natural — le respondió está cruzándose de brazos y volteando un poco su cuerpo pero inmediatamente hiso una cara de dolor que no pasó desapercibida por el doctor que solo negó con la cabeza y le volvió a insistir.

— Señorita en otras condiciones usted podría haber tenido al niño sin ningún calmante ni nada por el estilo pero, como usted esta es esperando mellizos tiene que tener esta inyección por que podrá sufrir algún desmayo en medio del parto y eso sería riesgoso para los bebes — trato de persuadirla el doctor pero la respuesta de la paciente no fue la esperada por él.

— ¿Que está tratando de decir doctor? Que soy débil y que no voy a poder resistir el parto — le Grito histérica Misaki al doctor teniendo un aura negra rodeándola asustando momentáneamente al doctor que luego recupero su compostura — pues siento decepcionarlo pero yo soy una persona muy fuerte y es solo tener fuerza de voluntad para poder resistir cualquier dolor — agrego convencida.

— Y no lo dudo señorita pero esto no se trata de si es fuerte o no, se trata de tratar de tener el parto en las mejores condiciones para evitar que alguno de ustedes pierda la vida — le respondió el doctor — Pero si no se quiere aplicar la inyección no la voy a obligar pero si algo pasa en el parto es responsabilidad suya ¿entendido? —Hablo extremadamente serio el doctor pues nunca había tenido una paciente tan terca y escandalosa, ya se disponía a irse pero fue detenido en su trayecto por Misaki que tomo su manga de la bata y con la cabeza agachada le dijo.

— Esta bien doctor aplíquemela — el doctor solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

En la sala de espera había un alboroto y caos que tenía enloquecido a casi todo el personal y es que como no estar desesperados por : 3 idiotas llorando y gritando como locos ´´vamos a ser tíos, vamos a ser tíos´´ o ´´ misa-chan se verá genial como mama´´ y un poco non de estupideces, también estaban un grupo de jóvenes mirando ropa de bebe imaginándose el hijo de Misakí en la pequeña ropa de bebe mientras daban grititos de emoción, unos jóvenes para ser exactos 5 vestidos igualmente vestidos y diciendo en coro ´´el heredero de la escuela ayuzawa está a punto de nacer que emoción´´ lo repetían una y otra vez mientras ríos de lágrimas caían por sus ojos, el personal de enfermeros no hallaba la manera de hacerlos callar para no molestar a los demás pacientes pero no hacían caso hasta que apareció el doctor que estaba atendiendo el parto de Misaki haciendo que todo el alboroto que había quedara en el olvido y todos pusieron atención a lo que pudiera decir el doctor.

—Bueno primero que nada quisiera pedirles que por favor pararan ese alboroto que tienen acá por que incomodan a mis pacientes y me veré obligado a que los saquen del hospital — dijo de forma directa el doctor dejándolos todos en una pieza pues la mirada que daba congelaría hasta al mismísimo infierno, pero luego esa mirada fría y calculador cambio a una llena de amabilidad mientras informaba — ahora hablando de la paciente Ayuzawa debo reconocer que jamás había conocido una paciente tan terca en mi carrera de pediatra pues la paciente no quería aceptar que le aplicáramos la epidural pero al final termino accediendo ahora se encuentra en proceso de parto en estos momentos le están aplicando la inyección, aproveche el momento para venir a informarles ya que cuando vuelva a entrar no saldré a darles noticias sobre la paciente hasta que ya haya terminado el proceso —les informo—bueno, eso es todo me retiro —y sin decir más abandono la sala dejando a todos emocionados ya aturdidos por el comportamiento del doctor.

Continuara..  
>Espero que les guste! J<p> 


	3. la llegada de los bebes

Dolor era lo único que sentía en estos momentos, deseaba que esto acabara rápido incluso en algunos momentos tubo muchas ganas de dejar todo y que le practicaran una cesaría, pero quería tener el orgullo de tener a sus hijos por parto natural y daría lo mejor de sí para poder lograrlo.

—Aquí viene ya es el último — anuncio el doctor — ¡PUJA! — apenas oyó al doctor darle la orden pujo lo más duro que pudo y fue cuando sintió que algo salía de ella y  
>un llanto inundaba la sala, pero después de esto todo se volvió oscuro.<p>

Todos estaban preocupados pues hace 2 horas que Misaki había ingresado a la sala de partos y todavía no tenían noticias ni de ella ni de los bebes, de pronto vieron asomarse al doctor todos inmediatamente se pararon la primera en hablar fue la madre de esta.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija doctor? — pregunto la madre de Misaki con angustia, pues tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo a esta.

— La paciente en estos momentos se encuentra estable, el trabajo de parto tubo un desarrollo exitoso los niños salieron sanos y grandes —informo el doctor arrancándole un suspiro de alivio a algunos y a otros algunas sonrisas.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlos? — preguntaron todos.

— Claro, es la habitación 302.

-

En la habitación en la cual se encontraba Misaki todo era un caos, ya que los bebes lloraban a todo pulmón y las enfermeras no hallaban que hacer para que estos niños se calmaran pues como Misaki se encontraba dormida y no les había dado pecho, cuando por fin lograron calmarlos con unos biberones que les pasaron se los llevaron para asearlos mientras la joven dormía, pero al poco tiempo Misaki despertó y al no ver a sus bebes pregunto por ellos, pero los doctores le avisaron que los estaban aseando y se tranquilizó.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — pregunto su madre que fue la primera en romper el hielo y hablar.

— Bien, aunque un poco adolorida — confeso.

— Es normal esto cansa mucho y más cuando tienes que tener a dos bebes — le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba su cara con ternura — eres muy fuerte hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti — afirmo su madre mirándola.

— No es para tanto madre tu sabes que yo siempre eh soportado cualquier dolor.

— No me estoy refiriendo a eso — Misaki volteo a mirar a su madre sorprendida y confundida, pues si no hablaba de eso ¿entonces de qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto sin comprender.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero — Murmuro su madre mirándola fijamente a los ojos, entonces comprendió a que se refería su madre.

— Mamá — susurro Misaki con los ojos cristalinos pues tenía que admitirlo todavía le dolía— ya verás que pronto lo voy a superar.

— Lo se hija y no dudes en buscarme si necesitas ayuda — le dijo su madre.

— Gracias y gracias también a todos ustedes que me están acompañando en este  
>momento — hablo mirando a todos los que se encontraron en la habitación, recibiendo sonrisas de todos.<p>

— Bueno dejando a un lado todo este drama, dime ¿dónde están los bebes? — pregunto Kurotatsu tratando de animar el ambiente y a la vez ansioso por conocer a los pequeñines.

— Los están aseando me imagino que no demoran en traerlos — le respondió Misaki.

— Ah que lastima yo los quería ver — Hablo desanimado Shiroyan.

— Si — respondieron los demás iguales de desanimados.

- -En Inglaterra-

Se podía apreciar en una enorme y hermosa mansión iluminada por la luna y las estrellas a un hombre que caminaba por los jardines con la mirada perdida en la nada.

— Misaki perdóname — hablo en un susurro al viento.

- - Regresado a Japón-

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Misaki dio a luz y hoy era el día que le daban de alta.

— ¿Estas segura de que puedes caminar? Porque yo te podría llevar alzada — le pregunto preocupado Shiroyan a Misaki.

— Tranquilo estoy bien — le respondió Misaki con toda la paciencia del mundo y con una venita en la cabeza.

— Hay Misaki Tienes unos hijos hermosos que envidia me das — Hablo la gerente del café emocionada.

— Si quien iba a creer que Misaki quedaría embarazada y abandonada por Usui — Hablo sin pensar Honoka.

— ¡Oye! — la grito Shiroyan recibiendo una mirada pulverizaste de Honoka.

—Ups! Perdón se me Salió — Dijo con mirada inocente.

— Bueno ya dejando atrás todos estos teatritos quería saber ¿qué vas a hacer Misaki con los niños? — Misaki la miro sin comprender — pues sí que vas a hacer para mantenerlos, pues tu bien sabes todo los gastos que trae un bebe y más si son dos.

— Pues estuve pensando mientras estuve estos dos días en la clínica y recordé que antes de que tuviera a los niños recibí una oferta de trabajo de una empresa muy importante aquí en Japón — todos la miraron sorprendidos y fue su madre quien se atrevió a hablar.

— Hija yo no sabía nada — le miro su madre un poco enojada pero a la vez feliz — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Misaki solo negó con la cabeza.

— No es que no quisiera decirte mama pero se me olvido con todo el papeleo que tenía en la escuela y luego paso lo del parto — le explico a su madre para que no se enojara.

— Y ¿qué piensas hacer Misa-chan, vas a aceptar la oferta de trabajo?

Continuara!..


	4. decisión

CAPITULO 4:

Después de haber salido del hospital, Misaki se encamino con sus hijos, su madre y su hermana a casa, pero había algo andaba rondando en su cabeza desde que salió del hospital ¿aceptaría la oferta de trabajo? La verdad es que le sería de mucha ayuda pero tenia un problema, si aceptaba el trabajo tendría que renunciar a la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, pues, con los niños, el colegio y el trabajo no le quedaría tiempo para nada si acaso para dormir un poco en la noche.

— ¡Uf! Por fin — Exclamo Suzuna entrando a la casa, y descargando las maletas de ropa de los bebes y de Misaki — Oye Misaki ¿Qué traes en estas maletas? — Le pregunto en tono de reprocha y Misaki solamente la ignoro y siguió de largo hasta su habitación.

Pero al llegar allí se sorprendió, pues se suponía que tenia que tener 2 cunas que le había regalado su vecina pues sus hijos ya estaban grandes y no las necesitaba y en vez de encontrar esto, encontró fue un ramo de rosas.

— Madre ¿Dónde están las cunas? — Le pregunto Misaki al momento que entro está a la habitación, Minako al escuchar la pregunta de su hija bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

— Lo siento hija, pero es que tenia que no tenía dinero y pues si no pagaba la renta nos iban a desalojar — Le respondió está escondiendo la cara, Misaki por un momento se enojo pero luego comprendió la situación y sonrío a su madre con tristeza mientras le levantaba con su mano la cara.

— No te preocupes, los niños pueden dormir con migo estás noches — Le respondió tratando de que no se sintiera mal, pero entonces comprendió, su familia necesitaba de ayuda económica y lo mejor que podía hacer ella para ayudarlos es aceptar el trabajo que le estaban ofreciendo, pues una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué tanto piensas hija? — Le pregunto Minako preocupada de que está estuviera todavía enojada con ella, Misaki volvió la mirada a su madre y le sonrío.

— Madre voy a aceptar la oferta de trabajo — Su madre miro por unos segundos asombrada a su hija pero luego le sonrío tiernamente y asintió.

* * *

><p><span>4 años después<span>

En los asientos de primera fila de un avión se ve a un apuesto joven mirando distraídamente por la ventana mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

— _Espero que no me hayas olvidado _— Pensaba con la tristeza marcada en su rostro — _Como quisiera devolver el tiempo y no haberte hecho tanto daño —_ Sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse y quedo profundamente dormido.

—12 horas después —

— Señor — Lo llamaba la azafata — Señor despierte ya aterrizamos — Le susurraba sensualmente está pues como no iba a negar la belleza de aquel hombre, el muchacho despertó y bajo del avión, cogió sus maletas y se dirigió a su antiguo apartamento.

— Ahora si voy a recuperarte y sanar todas tus heridas causadas por mi **Misaki —** Y después de decir esto entro en el edificio de su apartamento.

* * *

><p>Se puede apreciar como una hermosa joven de ojos castaños y cabello negro hasta la cintura salía de un edificio gigantesco y se montaba en un convertible negro y salía en marcha hasta un gran edificio que se puede divisar fácilmente por su gran magnitud.<p>

— Señorita Ayuzawa quiere que le guarde el coche en el garaje — Pregunto uno de los botones de la entrada admirado por la belleza de joven que estaba en frente de él.

— Si muchas gracias — Le respondió está con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la compañía y cautivaba a algunos con su belleza.

— Kanna ¿alguna novedad durante mi ausencia? — Pregunto a su secretaria mientras entraba a su oficina acompañada de está.

— Si señorita, llamaron de la sede de Kioto que necesitan que valla urgentemente — Misaki la miro un tanto extrañada.

— Luego ¿Qué sucedió? — Le pregunto confundida.

— Realmente no lo se señorita, fue eso lo único que me dijeron — Le contesto tímidamente, Misaki la miro y sonrió.

— Kanna ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme por mi nombre — Le reprendió levemente con una sonrisa de comprensión.

— Está bien Señ… digo Misaki — Está se inclino levemente mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

— Bueno será mejor que empiece a trabajar — Y sin más dio marcha a lo que seria un largo y tedioso día.

* * *

><p>— ¡Que! ¿Estas haciendo? — Pregunto fuertemente un niño de aproximadamente 5 años cabello riso y rubio, ojos azules y almendrados, de tez morena, asustando a su hermano gemelo que a diferencia de el tenia los ojos castaños y el color de piel un poco mas clara.<p>

— ¡Yu! Me atustaste — Le regaño con un puchero el chiquito a su hermano, quien lo miraba con una mueca llena de diversión.

— Hay se homble y no te atustes, el tío Shirotan dice que los hombles de veldad no se atustan y no llolan — Le respondió el niño defendiéndose tras esa escusa en una pose de orgullo.

— Pues el tío Ikuto dice que el homble de veldad es el que muestla sus sentimientos sin tenel pena — Le respondió este también haciendo la misma pose de su hermano compitiendo por medio de sus miradas — Y si me sigues molestando le voy a decil a mama que no hiciste taleas pol vel televisión — Lo amenazo Riku sacándole la lengua.

— Tu le dices a mama y yo le digo que tu le destlosazte su maquillaje maquillando a Tommy (El perro de la casa) — Inmediatamente el chiquito lo miro con angustia mientras gritaba.

— ¡No! Tu sabes como se pone mama cuando se meten con su maquillaje — Yu lo miro con una sonrisa de victoria mientras Riku suspiraba con derrota.

* * *

><p>Misaki estaba terminando de recoger sus pertenencias cuando llamaron a la puerta de su oficina.<p>

— Pase — Inmediatamente entro su secretaria.

— Señorita Misaki un joven está preguntando por usted — Misaki la miro extrañada.

— Lo siento Kanna pero en estos momentos voy de salida y no puedo atender a nadie — Pero antes de que pudiera salir fue interrumpida por una grave y ronca voz que la paralizo por completo.

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Misaki — Misaki se volteo sorprendida mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

— Usui.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa por dejar tan abandonado esta historia, pero es que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas encima y la inspiración no me llegaba pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare cada vez que pueda.<strong>

**Beso Akane love **


	5. Encuentro

CAPITULO 5:

Se puede sentir una gran tensión en la oficina de Misaki y como no si hace unos minutos entro en su despacho Usui el hombre que la abandono hace 5 años y el padre de sus hijos, un momento sus hijos él no se podía enterar por nada de el mundo que tenia hijos.

Mientras tanto Usui se encontraba un poco sorprendido pues nunca imagino que Misaki sufriera ese cambio tan brusco, pues su busto se encontraba mucho mas grande su figura se había estilizado y ahora tenia unas hermosas curvas en las cuales se podía perder, y que decir de esas torneadas y largas piernas que lo seducían, su cara ahora se encontraba mas madura y había perdido los rasgos infantiles que en un pasado la caracterizaban, si definitivamente había cambiado y ahora se encontraba exquisita.

— Valla pensé que después de tanto tiempo tendríamos mucho de que hablar pero veo que me equivoque, aparte de imaginarme un recibimiento mas ameno y grato — Dijo Usui rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

— Pues que querías que saliera corriendo a recibirte con los brazos abiertos — Le dijo esta irónica mientras rodaba los ojos.

— No, pero al menos un ''Hola, Usui cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas? No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos'' — Le respondió este con una sonrisa un tanto socarrona.

— Mira Usui no puedes llegar después de 6 años, y esperar que te reciba como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido cuando no es verdad aparte de que fuiste tu el que me pidió que me desapareciera de tu vida — Exploto Misaki, pues debía admitir que admitir que la presencia de el la aturdía y la ponía un poco nerviosa.

— Si acepto que ese fue mi error, pero entiende que fue en un momento de enojo y de frustración y actué con impulso y sin medir mis consecuencias, no estaba pensando en lo que decía — Le respondió el muchacho un poco frustrado.

— Mira realmente no se cual fue tu motivo para que reaccionaras así, pero sinceramente ya no me interesa, solo quiero que me digas por que viniste aquí — Le dijo directa la chica sorprendiendo un poco a Usui.

— Siempre tan directa — Está frase le saco una venita en la cabeza a Misaki — Bueno pues realmente no lo se — Misaki cayo de bruces en el suelo— Pero por que no me cuentas que has hecho en tu vida, mira que tener una cadena de empresas propias y reconocidas internacionalmente jamás me lo imagine — Misaki lo miro y negó con la cabeza pues tenia que admitir que este muchacho nunca iba a cambiar sin importar cuantos años pasaran, pero eso no quitaba todo el daño que le causo con sus palabras y su partida.

— Si debo reconocer que pude cumplir todos mis sueños y levantar yo sola económicamente a mi familia — Respondió muy orgullosa de si y lo siguiente que dijo fue sin pensar — Además de que mis hijos están recibiendo la mejor educación — Pero apenas termino de pronunciar estas palabras cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo, y volteo muy alterada a ver a Usui que la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Tienes hijos? — Le dijo sorprendido Usui _Lo sabia ella no se quedaría esperándome como una tonta apuesto a que también está casada _pero todavía no estaba de el todo seguro por lo que pregunto — Y ¿estás casada? — Le pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

— No — El la miro sorprendido — Soy madre soltera, pero no es como si necesitaran un padre pues yo puedo serles por dos — Usui con una duda en mente le pregunto.

— Y ¿Quién es el padre? — Inmediatamente el rostro de Misaki se contrajo poniéndose rígido y sin expresión.

— Eso es algo que no te interesa, y si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hac… — Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la puerta se abrió fuertemente mostrando a dos niños con dos hermosos ojos castaños y azules además de rubios.

— ¡Mami! — Gritaron los dos mientras cada uno se aferraba a cada pierna de la chica.

— Yu, Riku ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Mientras los niños le respondían la pregunta a su madre, Usui estaba en Shock eran la replica exacta de el pero en versión pequeña.

Continuara!-…

* * *

><p>Hola espero no haberme tardado tanto pero es que tengo que estar pendiente también de mis otros fics pero bueno todo en esta vida se puede.<p>

como ven ya apareció Usui y ademas tuvo su primer encuentro con Misaki que ademas conocio a su hijos me pregunto si se dará cuenta de que son sus hijos (Imposible que no si son su misma estampa). bueno sin mas espero con ansias sus comentarios !

Avance de el proximo capitulo:

Usui se da cuenta de que los hijos de misaki tienen mucho en comun con el aparte de que son iguales a el, teniendo en duda que son sus hijos les pregunta su edad dandose cuenta que coincide perfectamente con el tiempo en el que el se marcho, les hace hacer una prueva de ADN a los niños y el a escondidas de misaki la cual sale positiva, enojado le reclama a misaki por que le oculto que tenian hijos y... BUENO EL RESTO USTEDES LO AVERIGUAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

Nos leemos

Reviews ! ~~~


	6. Dudas

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien sinceramente lamento la demora espero que les guste este nuevo episodio y si tienen alguna queja o critica no duden en dejarla que la acatare con gusto, después de todo es para hacer más amena su lectura bueno sin más aquí la historia.

SANANDO HERIDAS

Capitulo 6:

Misaki no podía salir de su shock reciente, pues hace poco en su despacho ingreso Usui el hombre que ama y odia con toda su alma, además de padre de sus hijos, y ahora que en toda su conversación trato de ocultar la existencia de sus hijos estos aparecen por arte de magia frente a ella y Usui, definitivamente hoy no es su día.

— ¿Ellos son tus hijos? — Con esta pregunta Misaki logro despertar de su letargo poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

— Si ¿tienes algún problema con eso? — Usui camino unos cuantos pasos y se situó frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, por lo cual logro intimidarla un poco pero no lo demostró.

— No, ninguno — Era obvio que en esa respuesta habían muchos sentimientos escondidos y como no, si Usui había regresado a Japón con la intención de reconquistar a Misaki pero al darse cuenta de que tenía hijos todas sus ilusiones se vinieron al piso, una leve esperanza surgió al oírla decir que era madre soltera pero al ver entrar a estos dos niños se dio cuenta de que ya nada era como antes y eso le dolía, dolía mucho.

— Mami ¿Quién esh el? — Esta inocente pregunta por parte de Riku logro sacar a Misaki y Usui de su guerra de miradas.

— El… el no es nadie — Respondió Misaki mirando fijamente a Usui dándole a entender de que no era bienvenido a ese lugar, pero Usui paso olímpicamente de su advertencia acercándose a los niños.

— Oh pero como puedes contestar eso Misaki, realmente lastimas mis sentimientos y yo que vengo desde Inglaterra solo a visitarte que cruel eres con migo — Misaki lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras que los niños corrían donde el ``extraño`` a consolarlo.

— Mami no seash glosera con los invitados y menos si son tus amigosh — Le ´´regaño´´ Yu, mientras Riku asentía dándole la razón.

— ¿Qué? — Si antes se encontraba furiosa ahora quería matarlo, no solo había llegado a arruinarle el día si no que también quería poner en contra a sus hijos, a no pero eso si que no lo iba a permitir — Mira amor yo…

— Wow el tiene losh mismos ojos que yo — Chillo Yu emocionado interrumpiendo a Misaki, pero esta al oír el comentario de su hijo lo miro horrorizada y Usui sorprendido por lo que detallo mas a los pequeños frente a él, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían.

— Esh certo — Concordó con el Riku.

— E…Eso es solo coincidencia cariño hay muchas personas en Japón con tu mismo color de ojos — Se apresuro a decir una nerviosa Misaki, que podía sentir la mirada de Usui como si miles de dagas las estuvieran atravesando a cada segundo.

— Pues yo no había conocido ninguna, a parte de mi — Usui se levanto y se quedo mirando fijamente a Misaki que empezó a intimidarse, los niños solo los miraban un tanto sorprendidos pues nunca habían visto a su mama de esa manera.

— Bueno eso es porque…

— Déjalo así, mejor hablamos después por ahora tengo muchas cosas que pensar — Y sin m as salió de la oficina dando un portazo dejando a una Misaki entre aliviada y nerviosa.

— Mami, ¿polque tu amigo salió blavo? — Misaki se arrodillo a la altura de sus hijos y les acaricio su cabeza mientras les contestaba con una sonrisa.

— Por nada amor, por nada

* * *

><p>Usui acababa de salir del edificio y se encontraba ya en su auto emprendiendo marcha al hotel, mientras conducía saco de su pantalón y marco un número mientras esperaba a que contestaran.<p>

—_ Moshi moshi — _Se escucho la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

— Zetsu, necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas de la familia Ayuzawa — Y sin esperar respuesta colgó — Vamos a ver que es lo que me estas ocultando _Misaki._

* * *

><p>Misaki que en estos momentos se encontraba en su despacho terminando de alistar todo para partir a la sede de Kioto sintió como si un escalofrió la recorriera por lo que volteo su mirada a la ventana extrañada.<p>

— Señorita Misaki ¿se encuentra bien? — Misaki volteo a ver a su secretaria confundida.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué si se encuentra bien señorita?

— Ah, sí me encuentro en perfectas condiciones no te preocupes — Kanna solo asintió un poco confundida — Listo ya todo se encuentra listo para mi viaje de esta noche, por favor cancela todas mis reuniones de esta semana Kanna.

— Si señora — Le contesto la chica mientras anotaba en una libreta — Señorita ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? — Misaki asintió.

— ¿Va a permanecer esta semana con sus hijos en Kioto por la visita de ese joven hoy en la mañana? — Misaki que se encontraba de espaldas organizando los documentos que estaban en su escritorio, soltó las hojas sorprendida mientras se volteaba a mirar a Kanna la cual también se asusto agachándose a ayudarle a recoger las hojas apenada — Oh lo siento señorita, si no quiere no conteste, perdone mi imprudencia.

— No, no tranquila no te preocupes solo fue que me tomo desprevenida tu pregunta, no es nada mas — La chica asintió confundida mientras se apresuraba a salir de la oficina con la excusa de tener que cancelar todas las reuniones de esa semana.

Continuara! ..

Bueno este capitulo no tuvo mucha acción, pero bueno les prometo que en el próximo si habrá jejeje.


	7. Huida

Konichiwaaa n.n ¿Cómo se encuentran? Jejeje la verdad lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en esta historia cuanto fue ¿dos o tres meses? En fin olvidémoslo u.u la verdad es que sinceramente he estado muy ocupada decimo no es fácil ¬¬ jajaj y menos cuando eres una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas (me estoy desviando del tema otra vez) … retomando el tema he leído varios de sus comentarios y me he dado cuenta de que tienen mucha razón al decir que mis capítulos son muy cortos a partir de hoy tratare de hacerlos más extensos… jejeje bueno lo prometido es deuda… aquí el capitulo…

Y de nuevo pido perdón por haberme demorado tanto…

CAPITULO 7:

Después del desafortunado encuentro entre Misaki y Usui, esta decidió partir a Kioto como medio de escape a la presencia de este poniendo como escusa el tener que supervisar su empresa.

— ¡Yuu, Riku bajen el carro nos está esperando! — Misaki se encontraba exasperada llevaba dos horas llamando ese par de chiquillos que no hacían más que ocasionar desmayos en el personal de limpieza que se acercaba a la habitación de los niños al ver el desorden que estaban ocasionando.

— Ya vamosh mama, eshpeda y termino de meter mis juguetes a la maleta — Se oyó la voz esforzada por estar empujando de Yuu.

— No olvidesh empacar el flotador — Una gota recorrió la nuca de Misaki mientras suspiraba y decidía subir a la habitación de sus hijos y por fin averiguar qué era lo que tanto estaban haciendo.

Misaki sabía que eran desordenados (un rasgo que heredaron de su padre) pero jamás en su vida se imagino que tanto…. Por toda la habitación había regados juguetes paquetes de papas (los cuales se suponían que ellos no debieron tocar) y ropa, para rematar en medio de toda esta catástrofe se encontraban sus dos retoños forcejeando por un peluche en forma de sapo.

— Shueltalo.

— No shueltalo tu.

— Niños — intervino Misaki.

— Yo lo tenía.

— Pero es mío.

— Niños — volvió a intervenir Misaki.

— Yo duermo con él.

— Y yo juego con él.

— Ya vasta — Cansada de ver pelear a sus hijos por ese juguete se acerco a ellos y se lo quito a ambos mientras estos la miraban sorprendidos.

— Pero mami…

— Pero nada, llevo más de media hora esperando a que se dignen a bajar y me encuentro con este despelote en su cuarto me hacen el favor y bajan ahora mismo se montan al carro y nos vamos — Los niños asustados simplemente asintieron con sus cabecitas y se dispusieron a coger sus maletas pero antes de lograr su cometido su madre los volvió a llamar.

— Un momento déjenme ver lo que empacaron — Inmediatamente los niños se pusieron nerviosos.

— No esh nechechario mami .

— Shi mejor bajemosh dapido para no perder el vuelo.

— ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? — Misaki los miro con una ceja alzada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— Por nada — Respondieron rápidamente.

Misaki suspiro y se acerco a la maleta de Yuu.

— No eshpe…— demasiado tarde Misaki al abrir la maleta de esta empezaron a salir todo tipo de cosas y dejaron aun mas desordenada la habitación, los niños sudaron frio al sentir la penetrante mirada de su madre a sus espaldas, definitivamente de esta no se salvaban.

* * *

><p>A las afueras de Tokio específicamente en un mirador se encontraba Usui en su carro mirando fijamente el cielo recostado en el volante mientras esperaba a Zetsu el cual lo había llamado para citarlo a ese lugar.<p>

— ¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto? — Se pregunto.

Un par de golpes en su ventanilla lo hizo salir de su ensoñación para encontrarse con la pálida cara de su ''detective personal'' quien en realidad fue uno de sus mejores amigos en la niñez.

— Averiguaste lo que te pedí — Zetsu alzo una ceja mientras le contestaba irónicamente.

— Hola a ti también — Usui bufo rodando los ojos mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

— Si, si hola ahora dime ¿averiguaste lo que te pedí? — volvió a preguntar.

— Ahh — suspiro— definitivamente con tigo no se puede en fin, de acuerdo a lo que pude averiguar que por cierto lo conseguí en muy poco tiempo lo cual demuestra mi gran capacidad como detective — Usui simplemente le gruño y este lo tomo como advertencia por lo que carraspeo un poco — ehh.. Misaki Ayuzawa es una de las más grandes empresarias e inversionistas que se han podido apreciar en los últimos 2 años, su empresa a crecido bastante desde que la inicio hace 3 años después de trabajar para una multinacional durante un año entero donde fue ascendida 4 veces hasta adquirir el cargo de vicepresidenta antes de renunciar e iniciar su propia empresa — explicaba con calma.

— Espera eso no es lo que quiero averiguar — Zetsu lo miro incrédulo — quiero decir si eso también me interesa pero lo que quiero saber es de quienes son sus hijos.

— A eso vamos cuando inicio como secretaria en la multinacional sus hijos ya habían nacido tenían ya tres meses y nunca se pudo saber quién era el padre, pero siempre se supuso que fue uno de sus compañeros de estudio pues su pelo mono era lo más parecido a las características de los niños , Shiroyan creo que se llamaba — Usui frunció el ceño claro que se acordaba de ese payaso como no olvidar todas las veces que se pasaba por el café para verla — la verdad nunca lo desmintieron ni lo afirmaron por lo que eso no es posible confirmarlo, con el pasar de los meses su sueldo aumento y junto sus ahorros y compro una casa en la cual se fue a vivir con su madre, hijos y hermana, al cabo de un año ya había conseguido suficiente dinero para comprar una mansión y fundar su propia empresa y pues el resto tu lo sabes.

— Gracias Zetsu, me has sido de gran ayuda — Este solo sonrió con arrogancia — una última pregunta ¿de qué se trata la empresa de Misaki?

— Esperaba que lo preguntaras, veras la empresa Ayuzawa se caracteriza por crear publicidad y oportunidad de trabajo a muchas personas por lo que ella específicamente no está enfocada a un oficio en especial, aunque por el momento lo que mas está haciendo es que está organizando encuestas por internet donde le envían cuestionarios varias empresas y ella se las manda a personas que quieran trabajar desde sus casa y al responderlas les pagan, obviamente estas se tienen que inscribir y así le crean publicidad es algo así como un trueque.

Usui asintió mientras asimilaba la información, la imagen de Misaki se le vino a la mente y sonrió puede que ella no lo quisiera ver, pero eso no le iba a impedir volver a conquistarla…. después de todo, siempre es divertido volver a empezar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Después de 2 horas de viaje en avión Misaki por fin llegaba a Kioto la antigua capital, claro con sus dos retoños los cuales se encontraban detrás de ella.<p>

— Muy bien niños apenas lleguemos al hotel necesito que suban inmediatamente a su habitación a organizar y organicen sus cosas mientras tanto yo me registro en recepción y voy a la empresa a revisar algunos asuntos pendientes — Los niños asintieron enérgicamente mientras Misaki más tranquila se daba la vuelta al asiento del auto, Yuu y Riku se miraron malévolamente mientras asentían.

-Minutos más tarde-

Y a hace varios minutos habían llegado al hotel, Misaki se quedo en recepción registrándose mientras los niños ingresaban al hotel y se iban camino a la habitación, minutos más tarde Misaki ingreso a la estancia.

— Mami ¿Te vash ya? — Pregunto inocentemente Yuu.

— Si cariño, prometo que voy a llegar temprano para la cena — El niño simplemente asintió mientras su madre le daba un beso en la frente al igual que a su hermano.

Los niños simularon que se acostaban en la cama mientras Misaki salía de la habitación y apagaba la luz, segundos después los dos niños se destaparon mientras mostraban en sus manos unos flotadores y sin mas salían rumbo a la piscina … lo que no imaginaban es que esa inocente travesura se podría convertir en una gran tragedia ..

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí la historia y de nuevo les pido mil disculpas les prometo que de hoy en adelante tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana, o a mas tardar los martes, la verdad esta demora fue mientras organizaba mis horarios jejej bueno sin más me despido ...


	8. Tragedias I

Hola n.n° ¿Cómo están? Yo no muy bien, la verdad lo siento sé que les prometí que actualizaría más pronto pero enserio que no he tenido casi tiempo, con decirles que hasta me cambie de ciudad, otra vez, y pues con el ajetreo de buscar colegio organizar las cosas y demás, el tiempo se me paso y no he actualizado, lo siento realmente, no les prometo una fecha exacta par yo ir actualizando, pero si les puedo decir que esta historia no se quedara así y seguiré actualizando.

.

.

**Sanando Heridas**

By:Akane love.

.

.

Capitulo 8

Después de que Misaki partiera del hotel rumbo a la empresa nuestros gemelos favoritos decidieron meterse a la piscina, aun sabiendo que esto no le iba a gustar nada a su madre, pero vamos ¿Desde cuándo ellos hacían algo que no la sacara de quicio y disgustara?.

— Ven Riku, asómate — Riku que en esos momentos se encontraba recargado en la puerta del elevador se acercó.

— Hay mucha gente — Yuu asintió un poco desilusionado.

El elevador paro en un piso y algunas personas entraron, mirando extrañados los niños que tenían flotadores en sus brazos, vestido de baño puesto y algunas manchas de bloqueador en sus caras.

* * *

><p>Usui estaba camino a su apartamento necesitaba llegar lo antes posible, para recoger sus cosas y partir inmediatamente a Kioto, pues después de su encuentro con Zetsu llamo a la empresa de Misaki preguntando por ella, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que ella no se encontraba en la ciudad si no que había partido hacia Kioto junto a sus hijos, eso lo sorprendio un poco, no tanto por el que saliera de la ciudad, pues el tenía claro que por su trabajo es obvio que ella mantuviera viajando pero supuso que saldría sola pero le extraño mucho que fuera con los niños.<p>

Además que sus actitud desde que este los conoció y se encontró con ella fue muy sospechosa desde el inicio, estaba empezando a creer que esos niños podrían ser suyos, pues sentía una extraña fuerza que lo hacía querer saber más de ellos, querer conocerlos más, pero debía admitir que tenía miedo, miedo de que se ilusionara y esos niños no fueran suyos, que fueran de Shiroyan aunque es algo que dudaba pero nada es seguro en esta vida, estuvo fuera de la vida de Misaki durante cuatro largos años y su separación no fue exactamente dulce.

— Señor, ya llegamos — Usui fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el taxista que lo conducia hacia el aeropuerto.

— Ehh claro — _Solo espero que Misaki no me haya ocultado lo de los niños porque es algo que jamás le perdonaría. _

_**-Dos horas mas tarde-**_

Usui bajaba de su vuelo y se encaminaba a la salida del Aero puerto con una mirada determinada, directo al hotel en el cual se estaba hospedando Misaki junto a los niños, no fue difícil encontrarlos ya que ella es muy reconocida además de que era algo muy común que se hospedara en el hotel Shikon, pues había patrocinado desde el inicio a la cadena de hoteles y ahora para darle un poco de publicidad cada vez que tenía un viaje de negocios procuraba hospedarse en este hotel.

— Buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo colaborar joven? — Usui miro a la recepcionista que lo estaba atendiendo, y pudo notar la mirada que le estaba dando que logro incomodarlo un poco.

— Buenas tardes, sería tan amable de hospedarme en un suite.

* * *

><p>Yuu y Riku hace rato habían llegado a la piscina pero al estar tan llena no habían tenido oportunidad de poder meterse, por lo que se encontraban un poco enojados, lo bueno es que habían encontrado diversión molestando a la gente.<p>

— ¡Oigan! — Fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el hotel, los niños voltearon asustados y se encontraron con una escena un tanto graciosa, el encargado de limpieza estaba repleto de refrescos que los niños sin querer le habían regado encima y el trapeador en la cabeza.

— Riku.

— ¿Shi Yuu?.

— ¡Corre!

— Hi — Y sin más los niños empezaron una carrera por todo el alrededor de la piscina mientras eran perseguidos por ese señor, haciendo toda clase de desastres durante su carrera.

— CUIDADO — Un mesero salió volando y callo a la piscina junto con los refrescos que iba a entregar.

— QUE AGUIEN DETENGA A ESOS NIÑOS — Yuu y Riku detuvieron su carrera para mirar maliciosamente a su perseguidor, el cual al notar la mirada de los pequeños no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

— ¿Q-Que pasa? — Los niños se miraron y sonrieron y sin más emprendieron una larga carrera hacia él, quien asustado se Volteo e intento escapar pero choco con un señor y los dos cayeron a la piscina.

* * *

><p>Misaki había llegado hace rato a la empresa y nunca imagino que las cosas estuvieran tan fuera de control, todo estaba atrasado los trabajos de publicidad, de inversión, las cuentas, la facturación, el personal, todo absolutamente TODO estaba sin control.<p>

Le tomo dos horas si quiera encontrar las cuentas de cobro y liquidación de los dos últimos meses, para asi empezar a hacer el inventario y seguimiento de todo, entonces se dio cuenta de que esa noche no podría cenar junto a sus hijos, lo cual los entristecería un poco pero no tenía opción.

— Srta. Misaki, ya le informe al hotel que usted no podrá cenar con sus hijos hoy y que estén pendientes de todo lo que hagan — Misaki pudo respirar más tranquila pues al ser cliente fiel de este hotel estos siempre estaban al pendiente de todo lo relacionado a ella.

— Bien, entonces continuemos.

* * *

><p>Usui estaba en el balcón de sus habitación admirando la vista que tenía, cuando empezó a notar cierto alboroto en la piscina por lo que decidió ir a mirar que estaba sucediendo y así echar un vistazo al lugar y poder así ver donde se encontraban Misaki o los niños, lo cierto es que le agradaron bastante.<p>

Cada vez que se acercaba mas a la piscina podía escuchar los gritos de un hombre junto con voces infantiles.

— Te lo dije mocoso, me volvías a regar la limonada encima y me olvidaría completamente de que eres un niño — Yuu miraba enfurecido a aquel hombre que no debía tener más de 25 años que tenía agarrado del brazo a Riku el cual también estaba enojado pero se notaba que estaba bastante asustado.

— ¡Oye! ¡Shuelta a mi hermano! — Y después de este grito Yuu le dio una gran patada en la canilla, el hombre dio un fuerte alarido y no le importó lanzar bien lejos al niño para así poder sobar la zona afectada.

— ¡Riku! — Grito asustado Yuu mientras corría hacia la piscina que es donde había caído su hermano, el cual se encontraba boca abajo y flotando por los salvavidas de sus brazos, entonces fue cuando noto que su hermano no se volteaba y además el agua se estaba manchando de sangre — RIKU QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE — Lagrimas empezaron a correr por su tierno rostro al ver que nadie reaccionaba y su hermano seguía en la misma posición y además manchando de más y más sangre la piscina.

Continuara…


	9. Tragedias y descubrimientos II

ADVERTENCIA: leve OcC.

**Sanando Heridas**

By:Akane love.

.

.

Capítulo 8

Usui había llegado hace unos instantes por lo que alcanzo a ver como este hombre arrojaba a Riku lejos y este se golpeaba su cabeza contra la esquina de la piscina justo un momento antes de caer en ella, al ver la escena sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir y sus manos le empezaron a cosquillar, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado recorrió su cuerpo entero y un instinto de protección desconocido lo llevo a que en dos segundos estuviera frente a aquel que empujo a Riku.

— Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho idiota — Siseo Usui, mientras lo empujaba y de dos zancadas llego a la piscina donde se encontraba Yuu llorando por su hermano, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó para sacar al niño.

— ¡Rápido llamen una ambulancia! — Se escuchó una voz femenina, todas las actividades quedaron suspendidas para poner atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Riku… Snif…Snif…¿Va a eshtar… Snif…bien mi hermano señor? — Usui lo mire con compasión y ternura.

— Claro que va a estar bien — Le revolvió el cabello mientras le tomaba la mano y juntos se dirigían a la enfermería del hotel donde segundos atrás llevaron a Riku.

— Srita. Tomoea.

— Si señor — Contesto un poco nerviosa la recepcionista al administrador.

— Llame a la Sra. Misaki e infórmele de la situación — Dijo y en un suspiro estuvo fuera de la vista de la muchacha.

.

.

Misaki se encontraba sumamente estresada, llevaba dos horas tratando de encontrar el problema o mejor dicho el causante de que mensualmente se perdieran 2 millones de yenes, los cuales eran dirigidos a una fundación de niños con cáncer que estaban apoyando y a la cual como socios y proveedores principales no había llegado el dinero destinado que por obligación deberían donar, todo parecía estar en orden, pero si así fuera porque la había llamado la directora de aquella fundación para preguntarle porque estos dos últimos meses no habían donado, le sorprendió mucho este hecho porque ella confiaba sumamente en Charly una extranjera que fue traída al país por tráfico de blancas, la cual logró escapar y reiniciar su vida, la encontró cuando estaba iniciando su empresa y descubrió que era una gran administradora y economista así que decidió ayudarla además de ayudarse a ella misma porque le sería de gran ayuda y era su mano derecha, ahora estaba dirigiendo la sede de Kioto pero se encontraba de viaje desde hace un mes, justo antes de partir le aseguro que todo estaba en orden por lo que no creyó que las cosas se fueran a salir de control como ahora.

— Srita. Misaki, tiene una llamada del hotel en la línea dos — Informo un poco nerviosa la joven.

— Gracias Yuca, puedes pasármela — La chica asintió tímidamente y salió de la oficina, Justo instantes después se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio romperse, asustada se asomó y vio como la presidenta de la compañía quien nunca había perdido los estribos y siempre se encontraba serena, se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que el vaso de agua que estaba tomando estaba hecho añicos en el piso.

.

.

Hace media hora Usui junto Riku se encontraban en el hospital al que llevaron a Yuu apenas entraron los recibió un montón de doctores, que al enterarse que era el hijo de la famosa Misaki no dudaron en atenderlos inmediatamente, al final no resulto ser algo muy grave solo tenía una fisura ni muy grande ni muy pequeña a la cual le tomaron 22 puntos, limpiaron la sangre seca y desinfectaron la herida, lo que si le dijeron que era un poquito peligroso es volver a recibir otro golpe, tenía que estar en constante reposo durante las próximas 48 horas y tomar muchos líquidos y comidas rojas para así recuperar la sangre perdida, que aunque no lo crean fue bastante y eso tenía un poco mareado y aturdido al niño.

— ¡Riku! — Fue el grito que se oyó por los pasillos del hospital que ocasiono que varias enfermeras se asustaran y asomaran para ver la escena más tierna, Yuu tenía abrazado a Riku mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas y Usui al lado de ellos sonriendo tiernamente.

— Vez, te dije que tu hermano iba a estar bien — Yuu lo miro mientras asentía y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Shiii además yo shoy muy fuerte — Alardeo el niño mientras hacía pose de fortachón simulando hacer fuerza, el movimiento brusco causo que se mareara, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran dos x y dos segundos después estuviera tirado en el piso con pajaritos cantando y danzando a su alrededor.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Usui miraba fijamente a los niños, _es imposible no notar el parecido que poseemos _Yuu paso corriendo alarmado al lado del mientras trataba de huir del zapato lanzado por Riku _Su cabello tu tono de piel, sus actitudes y su mirada _Riku lo volteo a mirar con sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Muchas gachias por acompañarnos sheñor — _Son iguales a como yo era de pequeño, pero tengo que comprobarlo._

— De nada pequeño, pero háganme un favor — Se arrodillo a la altura de ellos — quédenseme en la habitación y no se vallan a ir espérenme no me demoro nada.

— Okey.

.

.

Despues de que le dieran la noticia de que su pequeño había sufrido ese accidente misaky salio corriendo de la empresa y en un dos por tres estuvo en el hotel, pero por desgracia ya se habían llevado a los niños al hospital, pero eso no fue lo que la alarmo, si no que le informaron que sus hijos iban a compañado de su "padre".

.

.

Minako acababa de salir de su consulta de rutina con el medico hace una semana había tenido una gripa muy fuerte que la mantuvo en cama durante 5 días enteros y hoy estaba mirando que tal estaba su salud.

— ¿Minako?

— Eliot — Susurro asombrada Minako, no lo podía creer frente a ella se encontraba el padre de sus hijas, quien la abandono junto a sus pequeñas hijas después de acumular aquella deuda la cual le consto años poder salir.

.

.

— Disculpe señorita me podría decir donde se encuentran mis hijos.

— Claro, me permite su nombre.

— Misaki Ayuzawa.

— Habitación 204 — Misaki asintió y se dirigió allí, cuando llego lo primero que hiso fue correr a abrazar a los niños, quienes al verla se sorprendieron y asustaron mucho.

— ¡Mami!.

— Oh dios Riku me asustaste tanto hijo — Lo abrazo — No vuelvas a preocuparme asi por poco y pensé que te perdía.

— No te preocupesh mami el sheñor fue muy amable con nosotros.

— Jejeje claro — Misaki sonrió nerviosa.

— Jajaja no papi ¡bájame! ¡Bájame! — Un niño junto a su padre pasaba junto a ellos, se veían realmente felices mientras el niño estaba en el hombro de este que no hacía más que reír mientras le hacía cosquillas.

— Mami — La aludida puso toda su atención en el pequeño frente a ella — ¿Por qué Yuu y Yo no tenemos papa?

.

.

Hace media hora se había separado de los niños y se encontraba en el laboratorio esperando el resultado de la prueba de ADN que se había mandado hacer hace tan solo unos segundos, le costó un poco sobornar al personal para que acelerara el proceso y asi le dieran más rápido los resultados.

— Señor Usui, aquí están los resultados de la prueba — Después de entregárselos la enfermera se fue un poco sonrojada.

— Bien aquí voy — Abrió los resultados y encontró la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas _positivo._

Continuara….

Espero que les guste la continuación, espero con ansias sus críticas y comentarios.


	10. Preludio

ADVERTENCIA: leve OcC.

**Sanando Heridas**

By:Akane love.

.

.

Preludio.

.

.

Hace una semana había abandonado a Misaki y en estos momentos estaba en la mansión de su abuelo, el cual no lo había siquiera dado la bienvenida, dándole así una indirecta de que realmente no le interesaba su presencia.

— ¡Hey Usui!.

— ¿Qué quieres Ryu? — El muchacho detuvo su emocionante carrera hacia su "amigo" para hacer un puchero.

— No entiendo por que eres tan frio con migo.

— Hmp.

Ryu de 18 años de edad fue asignado como guardaespaldas personal de Usui, su cabello es de un color negro verdoso y sus ojos son negro magenta, muy profundos, en los cuales si te detienes a mirarlos cuidadosamente puedes descubrir al igual que su cabello tiene destellos verdosos, lo cual le daban un toque místico, su tez es bronceada y su altura es de 1.78. Al principio su encuentro con Takumi no fue muy ameno que digamos, sus personalidades chocaron de inmediato.

Después de la breve presentación que tuvieron por parte del hermano de Takumi inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mansión, en la cual por estar constantemente encerrados y sin ningún contacto al exterior los obligo a acercarse entre si y conocerse, dándose cuenta así de que no eran tan distintos a como ellos suponían, iniciando así una extraña relación de amistad que ni ellos mismos comprendían.

La verdad en cierta parte le Ryo en ocasiones le llegaba a recordar a Sanshita-kun quien después de todo ese altercado que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar a tener aquella relación junto a Misaki, se convirtió en un gran amigo, si un gran amigo con el que perdió contacto después de haber viajado a Inglaterra al igual que junto con todos los demás.

— Porque a veces puedes llegar a ser realmente fastidioso si te lo propones, lo sabias ¿No?

— ¡Jum! La verdad no entiendo a veces tu actitud, primero vas por ahí muy quitado de la pena fastidiándome y riéndote, pero no es nada más que te deje un momento solo y te encuentro con cara de sufrimiento mirando a la nada y desquitando tu raro humor con migo, la verdad no sé qué tienes pero deberías ir al medio amigo.

Usui solo le dirigió una mirada un tanto irritada para después suspirar e ingresar a la gran mansión.

.

.

Esa tarde en especial su hermano había estado muy interesado en todo lo que hacía por lo que llego a alertarlo un poco, y también inquietarlo, pues sabía que esa extraña preocupación "fraternal" por parte de este no traería nada bueno.

— En serio que es lo que quieres Gerald , esta extraña preocupación tuya ya me tiene arto y me está empezando a fastidiar — Su hermano lo miro un tanto sorprendido, pero después simplemente sonrió fríamente mientras le decía.

— Veo que no eres nada tonto hermano, bien si así quieres las cosas solo te venía a decir que en una hora viene tu futura prometida, para una cena junto a el abuelo y toda la familia.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Holaaaaaa Como están si si ya se que este "capitulo" esta mas corto a lo que yo acostumbro a hacer, pero como lo ven este es apenas un pequeño preludio de lo que le paso a Usui mientras estuvo fuera de Japón.

Les quiero contar algunas cosas para que vallan entendiendo los preludios o el fic, por la aparición de varios personajes que entraran a partir de ahora en la historia.

1- Estuve investigando todo lo que pude de Usui y me di cuenta de que a pesar de lo que lea nunca me dan el nombre del abuelo y el hermano de Usui Gracias a ustedes pude averiguar el de el hermano pero por ahora el de el abuelo me es totalmente desconocido, por lo que decidí inventármelo

2- La aparición de Ryu es realmente importante ya que será un personaje muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia al igual que "Sanshita-kun" OWWW adoro como suena.

3- Pues como una vez llegaron a sugerírmelo se podrán dar cuenta de que aparecerá una prometida de Usui.

4- Los preludios serán cortos tipo drabbles para ser más especifica si por alguna razón llegan a ser más largos no lo sé tal vez será porque me volví mas loca de lo normal.

Bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado el cap y cuídense muchooo los quiero *W* besos :D


	11. Acorralada

ADVERTENCIA: Leve OcC

**SANANDO HERIDAS**

By: Akane love

.

.

Acorralada

.

.

Después de ir al hospital y recoger a los niños trato de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, lo cual no le resulto muy fácil después de que tuviera que dejar todo en orden para poder sacar a los niños, algunas enfermeras les preguntaron por Usui por lo que Misaki nerviosa les respondía que él ya se había ido a casa para esperarlos.

En estos momentos se encontraba arropando a los niños quienes estaban profundamente dormidos, habían tenido un día muy pesado que los había dejado totalmente agotados; muchas personas del servicio e incluso algunos inquilinos apenas llegaron los estaban esperando para saber noticias sobre el pequeño, al parecer estaban realmente preocupados, no había alcanzado a entrar por la puerta cuando un hombre le pidió disculpas por haber empujado al niño y causar ese accidente, aunque estaba a punto de golpearlo se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena y el hombre realmente se encontraba arrepentido, lo importante en estos momento era que Riku se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Después de arroparlos se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama mientras a su mente venia el recuerdo de esa conversación que tuvo en la tarde con sus hijos.

_FLASH BACK _

—_Mami — La aludida puso su atención en el pequeño frente a ella — ¿Por qué Yuu y yo no tenemos papa?_

_Esa pregunta movió y reacomodo todo dentro de Misaki que nerviosa no sabía cómo contestarle a sus hijos, pues sabía que dependiendo de la respuesta que diera eso podría o afectar para bien a los niños o para mal._

— _Emm bue… bueno cariño eso es algo que no se puede discutir aquí en el hospital, como puedes ver hay mucha gente que puede escuchar lo que les voy a decir — Los niños la miraron frunciendo el ceño — Les prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa les contare donde se encuentra su padre y por qué no está con ustedes._

_Riku y Yuu se miraron durante unos segundos, como si se estuvieran comunicando telepáticamente y poniéndose de acuerdo para tomar alguna decisión importante, después de uno segundos más miraron a Misaki que se encontraba totalmente nerviosa y asintieron junto a una tierna sonrisa._

_Después de eso Misaki los tomo de la mano y los saco del hospital, aunque no esté totalmente segura a Misaki le pareció ver a Usui salir de uno de los laboratorios con un sobre en la mano, eso no le gustó nada por lo que salió de allí más rápidamente._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sabía que no podía huir toda la vida y que en algún momento tendría que poner la cara y decirle toda la verdad tanto a Usui y a los niños, pero oh dios, solo él podría comprenderla en estos momentos y saber cómo se sentía, si les contaba la verdad habría una pequeña posibilidad de que los niños la odiaran por alejarlos de su padre y podría perderlos, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto el sonido de su celular hasta que este cayó al suelo debido a la vibración junto con un ruido sordo.

— Moshi Moshi.

— Hija — Misaki abrió los ojos a mas no poder, esa voz la conocía muy bien.

— Papa — Susurro en un hilo de voz.

— Misaki por favor perdóname no sabes lo avergonzado que me siento por haber desaparecido de esa manera tan cobarde, pero ahora estoy aquí, ahora estoy aquí para ti como siempre quisiste — Misaki sintió repulsión y un asco la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— Claro ahora que ya pagamos las malditas deudas en las que nos metiste, ahora que ya estamos forradas en dinero, ahora que ya no te necesitamos.

— Misaki, no seas injusta tú no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí, todo lo que tuve que pasar para …..— Misaki colgó no quería seguir oyendo estupideces, de sus ojos empezaron a escurrirse pequeños surcos de lágrimas que formaban un camino hacia mentón y luego se perdían a lo largo de su piyama y pecho.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo se junta? ¿Es que acaso no puedo estar tranquila y feliz por una vez en mi vida?

Esa noche Misaki lloro como nunca, lloro por sus hijos, lloro por Usui, lloro por su padre, lloro por su vida, y sobre todo lloro porque a pesar de todo siempre que se trataba de Usui simplemente no podía evitar sentirse acorralada, como se encontraba en esos momento, solo el podía lograr sacarla de sus cabales de esa manera y ponerla así.

.

.

.

Después de que se encontrara frente a frente con aquel hombre que causo grandes heridas, las cuales le costó años poder cerrar y curar, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento es poner su mente en orden y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

— ¿Mama te encuentras bien? — Minako miro a su hija menor con ternura, esta acababa de llegar del colegio.

— Si, no te preocupes Suzuna-chan solo estaba un poco distraída, ya sabes por la visita que tuve hoy en el medico.

— Es verdad, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tienes alguna complicación? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sie.. — No termino de hablar cuando su madre ya la estaba abrazando con una tierna y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

— No te preocupes Suzu-chan mama está bien, ahora vamos a la cocina para que te preparen algo de comer — La chica algo sonrojada por el gesto de cariño que su madre compartió su madre con ella asintió y sin más la siguió.

.

.

.

Al otro día

.

.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la habitación y dejaban ver el desorden en la que esta se encontraba, se notaban botellas de ron y tequila esparcidas por toda la habitación completamente vacías, unos cuantos cristales rotos y todos los muebles corridos y desacomodados y la cama totalmente desecha, pareciera como si hubiera pasado un huracán por allí o simplemente alguien estaba muy furioso y se desquito destruyendo todo lo que encontraba en su paso.

Se oía el sonido del agua correr en el baño de esta hermosa y a la vez destrozada habitación se encontraba Usui, el cual se encontraba con la mirada tapada por sus cabellos mientras se recostaba contra la pared de la ducha y bebía de una botella que tenia en la mano, dejaba que el agua y el licor consumieran todas sus penas.

— Aun no puedo creer que sea padre.

— Aun no puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho.

— Aun no puedo creer que me haya perdido sus mejores años por una idiotez mía.

— Soy un idiota…. Soy un idiota …. Soy un ¡IDIOTA! — Y sin más estallo la botella contra la pared

Después de que se bañó salió de la habitación totalmente arreglado como si su estado emocional no se encontrara totalmente afectado como hace unos instantes, las muchachas del servicio apenas entraron al cuarto les resbalo una gotita de sudor al ver el estado de la habitación.

.

.

.

— Mami pol favor.

— No.

— Pol fis.

— No.

— Polfitas, te plometo que me… digo nos poltalemos bien y no saldlemos de la habitación — Yuu y Riku alzaron sus manos simulando hacer un juramento.

— Lo siento monstros pero su madre no aceptara, no después de ver lo que son capaces de hacer ustedes sin supervisión no solo son una amenaza para el personal sino también para ustedes mismos — Riku y Yuu por una vez en su vida no quisieron estar con su tío Shanshita… es decir Shintani Hinata

— ¿En serio no te molesta quedarte con ellos mientras yo voy a la empresa? — Hinata la miro con una sonrisa mientras negaba.

— No, no es problema para mi estar cerca de estos demonios, además hace rato no lo veía, ve y ten cuidado — Misaki asintió y miro a los niños quienes le mandaban rauitos con sus ojos a el pobre chico que no se había dado cuenta por lo atolondrado que estaba.

— Bueno, más les vale portarse bien con el tío Hinata si no quieren tener problemas con migo entendieron niños.

— Hai — Respondieron estilo militar los niños, cuando Misaki salió de la habitación, los niños sintieron un aura demoniaca detrás de ellos que los hizo sudar frio mientras volteaban lentamente.

— Así que, hicieron llorar a su madre ayer ¿no? — Riku y Yuu negaban repetidamente — Bueno creo que hoy nos vamos a divertir en grande niños — Los chiquillos tragaron duro.

.

.

.

Misaki se encontraba saliendo de la habitación y se estaba dirigiendo al ascensor cuando entro en este y oprimió el botón que la llevaría al primer piso alguien detuvo las puertas justo cuando se iban a cerrar, curiosa levanto la mirada y se encontró con quien menos se imaginó.

— Ahora si no podras escapar de mi y vamos a hablar seriamente de nuestro hijos _Misaki_

_._

_._

_Continuara…_

Volviiiii que emocion, la verdad me hizo bien escrbir me libere de muchas cosas que venian con migo, con un poco de musica me pude inspirar la verdad tengo muchas ideas respecto a este fic espero que la continuacion haya sido de su agrado y se que estan enojados pero es que aggg si vieran la verdad mi vida en estos momento nno esta en su mejores momentos pero bueno en fin espero que para la proxima actualizacion no este tan estresada como ultimamente.

Aunque si les digo ya la tengo terminada la subiré dentro de dos o tres dias maximo.

Les propongo un trato, todos sabemos que trabajamos mejor bajo precion asi que basiamente es lo que yo voy a hacer.

si en este capitulo recibo mas de 5 Review subo el capitulo en dos dias.

Si recibo mas de 10 Review los subo mañana La decisión es suya ... Cuidensen c:


	12. Acorralada II

ADVERTENCIA: Leve OcC

**SANANDO HERIDAS**

By: Akane love

.

.

Acorralada

II

.

.

Es increíble como una sola persona puede cambiar tu mundo y transformarlo, ella siempre se consideró alguien fuerte que no necesitaba de nadie para vivir, que solo con tenacidad podía salir adelante, que con su esfuerzo y empeño pagaría las deudas de su familia y estarían bien, todo esto con el pensamiento de nunca casarse y enamorarse de un hombre, que equivocada estaba.

Con el pasar del tiempo más odio le cogía a los hombres, le repugnaba la manera en que la miraban a ella y a sus compañeras, en el café maid siempre lo había notado, pero solo por aprecio a su gerente y compañeras nunca decía nada, más de una vez fue acosada por varios clientes insatisfechos que querían ser atendidos de manera privada y "especial", pero siempre lograba arreglárselas sin necesidad de lastimarlos, pero ese maldito día, ese día lo quería borrar de su mente por su descuido no solo casi se aprovechan de ella, sino que además lo tuvo que conocer a él, a ese hombre que puso todo su mundo patas arriba, que ahora aunque lo intente y lo intente, jamás dejara de ser parte de su vida, ahora que comparten un lazo que por más que lo intenten no podrá ser roto, el es el causante de su más grande alegría y felicidad, pero, también es el causante de esa herida que aunque pase tiempo todavía no ha podido sanar.

Con el apoyo de sus compañeros, familia y amigos pudo salir adelante, pero no era lo mismo él no estaba hay para molestarla, para sacar lo mejor de si para poder caminar de la mano junto a el, aunque nadie lo sepa, ella lo admiraba, admiraba esa determinación y confianza que siempre venia junto a él, admiraba como por sus amigos y personas allegadas el podía vencer cualquier cosa, y lo que más la cautivo fue su manera de nunca rendirse y apoyarla a ella, claro, a su manera.

Pero todo eso se fue a la basura el día en que el decidió dejarla ¿ponerla a elegir entre su familia y el? ¿Estaba loco? El mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que habían sufrido por causa de un hombre y el esfuerzo que su madre había tenido para poderlas sacar adelante a Suzuna y a ella, como para que ella justamente las abandone en sus peores momentos y todo para tener una aventura de "amor" junto a uno, mientras en su casa aguantan hambre y luchan por poder salir de esa deuda acumulada de la familia que habían arrastrado por años, nadie la llego realmente a conocer, aunque no lo dijera ella también era joven, ella también sentía, después de su separación se sintió vacía, mancillada, utilizada, sentía que lo mas valioso que tenia lo había dado a alguien que no lo supo valorar, que no le importo dejarla botada y totalmente rota por dentro.

Lo odio, por mucho tiempo, cada vez que alguien si quiera intentaba sacar a relucir cualquier tema que lo involucrara a él, se iba él era un tabú para cualquier tema de conversación que alguien quisiera compartir con ella, por eso nadie lo nombraba y evadían el tema, pero a pesar de todo después de tres meses de estar separados se dio cuenta que por más que quisiera no lo podría odiar, después de todo aunque no lo quisiera admitir con el paso momentos únicos e irremplazables, y la mayor razón que tenía para no odiarlo es el simple hecho que ahora iba a ser mama, su mayor sueño, esas criaturas no tenían la culpa de que ella haya sido ingenua y se haya dejado engatusar de esa manera, en medio de toda esa tristeza que estaba viviendo ellos fueron la luz al final del túnel, no fue nada más que ellos nacieran para que empezará a trabajar en una empresa reconocida, ellos la hacían esforzarse por ellos y su familia por ellos es que esta como está ahora, por ellos lo logro y nada ni nadie la separara de sus bebes, el podrá ser muy su papa, pero el no estuvo con ellos cuando caminaron por primera vez, cuando dijeron su primera palabra, sus primeras carcajadas, cuando se enfermaban era ella no en EL que pasaba la noche en vela junto a ellos, estando pendiente de cualquier mínimo movimiento que le indicara que algo se encontraba fuera de lo normal, para al otro día ir a una junta importante y tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible para poder volver a estar junto a ellos.

Si es verdad que en su vida Misaki había sacrificado muchas cosas pero algo que ella jamas por nada del mundo pensara sacrificar, es, ser mama sus hijos siempre tendrán una mama que este junto a ellos puede que no compartan la mayor parte del día, pero siempre hay un momento para que estén los tres juntos y se digan todo lo que no pudieron en toda la semana y ese momento son los fines de semana, los cuales todos sabían que eran prohibidos pedir cita o si quiera una salida a la familia Ayusawa pues esta ya es una tradición familiar la cual habían podido construir hace unos poquitos años y que no estaban dispuestos a romper ni dejar.

Por esto es que en estos momentos Misaki se encontraba con Usui en aquel ascensor camino al café más cercano para poder hablar de manera tranquila y sin inconvenientes, con la frente en alto y esa pose orgullosa que solo ella podía poner, mostrando así que no tenía miedo —Aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios— y a su lado Usui el cual tenía una mirada parecida pero mas seria, y hasta con un tinte de rabia.

— Bien que quede claro que lo que hablemos nosotros, nadie se tiene que enterar y si es posible necesito que guardes discreción — Usui la miro sin entender — No quiero que los niños se vean inmiscuidos en un escándalo y se enteren por medio de personas equivocadas quien es su padre.

— Bien — Fue la única respuesta que recibió al salir del asesor pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso para dirigirse al parqueadero donde se encontraba su auto fue detenida, por la fuerte mano de Usui que la tomo del antebrazo de manera suave pero firme — Hoy iremos en mi carro, no es necesario que vallas por el tuyo — Misaki lo miro con una ceja alzada, mientras se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre, la verdad no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con el.

— No gracias, la verdad no me emociona mucho el saber que tendré que compartir un espacio reducido junto con la persona que menos quiero ver en estos momentos — Usui suspiro.

— No te estoy pidiendo si me acompañas, te estoy diciendo que vamos en mi carro y punto — Misaki se cruzó de brazos y miro a Usui de arriba abajo antes de embozar una sonrisa sarcástica, que logró sacarle unas cuantas venitas a Usui al ver la manera tan despectiva que le dirigía _Pero quien rayos se cree esta mocosa para verme así._

— Aja claro — Y sin más se dio media vuelta mientras alzaba su mano en modo de despedida — Nos vemos en el nuevo café que abrieron hace poco, Love's cook, no se te olvide — Pero si Misaki pensaba que Usui la iba a dejar ir así como así, estaba muy pero muy equivocada.

.

.

.

En la mansión Ayusawa todo se encontraba en relativa calma Minako se acababa de levantar y su hija Suzuna hoy no tenía que asistir al colegio, al parecer había una reunión de todos los profesores, entonces justo cuando se disponía a bajar ya completamente arreglada una de las mucamas apareció en la puerta.

— Señora, abajo hay unos hombres que piden con urgencia hablar con usted — Minako se extrañó.

— Esta bien dile que pase a la sala y me espere hay — Algo extrañada Minako decido bajar cada paso que daba era como si un tambor estuviera retumbando en su cabeza, su corazón no paraba de palpitar acelerado, sus manos poco a poco empezaron a sudar, no entienda lo que le sucedía.

— Buenas tardes señora Ayusawa — Saludo un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, pero una apariencia cansada aunque imponente — Mi nombre es Kano Kishiro, soy abogado y vengo a representar a mi cliente — Le tendió la mano a modo de saludo Minako la acepto algo dudosa.

— ¿Su… Cliente? — Inmediatamente detrás de Kano se levantó otra figura un poco más alta y en cierto sentido imponente que desconcertó a Minako — ¡Que haces aquí! — Por inercia retrocedió dos pasos sosteniéndose de una silla mientras su mano iba a su corazón para tratar de calmarlo

— Vengo a hablar con Tigo — Eliot respondió con firmeza mientras estudiaba la figura estilizada de Minako, definitivamente los años no habían pasado en vano en ella — Pude darme cuenta que no les contaste la verdad a nuestras hijas — Minako lo miro sin comprender — Ayer llame a Misaki y lo único que recibí de parte de ella en vez de un cálido saludo fueron solo reclamos y descargas de ira — Minako volteo la mirada un tanto incomoda por la manera que ella estaba observando, había algo en su mirada que aun las intimidaba y aunque no lo admitiera eso era lo que siempre lo había atraído de el — Veo que no perdiste tiempo para descargar tu ira y frustración en las niñas, ahora ellas me odian.

— Bueno, eso es algo que tu solo te buscaste.

— ¿Qué yo me lo busque? Fuiste tu la que me hecho de la casa — Protesto aunque de manera calmada y tranquila no perdiendo los estribos.

— No iba a permitir que vivieras bajo el mismo techo que nosotras viendo en lo que te habías convertido y menos que trajeras mujerzuelas para que me las restregaras en la cara — Esta vez la cara de Eliot que en todo momento había mantenido la calma si se transformó.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? En ningún momento yo te falte al respeto salía hasta tarde a trabajar y a buscar el paradero de mi hermano, esa deuda que teníamos ni siquiera era mía, fue mi hermano quien la acumulo yo iba a responder pero no, tu tenías que simplemente ignorar todo lo que yo te decía para hacerle casos a esas amigas tuyas chismosas que lo único que hacían era llenarte la cabeza de cucarachas — Minako estaba a punto de responder pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija menor.

— ¿Papa? — Fue un susurro apenas audible pero que se clavó como puñal en el corazón de la madre, ese susurro contenía tantos sentimientos y por única en su vida se sintió _Acorralada._

Continuara..

Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí el capitulo que les prometí, como se podrán dar cuenta, Minako y Eliot son parte importante en esta historia por algo se llama sanando heridas, Pues aunque no lo creamos misaki no es la unica que ha sufrido en esta historia, esta historia hasta ahora esta iniciando aun hay mucho que ver como por ejemplo ¿que paso con la gerente y la gente del maid? ¿La escula ayusawa? todos ellos con el pasar de la hisotoria iran apareciendo, ademas si se pueden dar cuenta van a haber varios preludios en lo que contare como vivieron esos cuatro años los personajes principales e incluso puede que dedique todo un capitulo solo para escribir la historia de eliot y minako.

Ahora bien como vi que si funciono mi tecnica jajajajaja algunos me digeron por hay que es chantaje pero fuenciono ¿No? Ademas asi me animo mas los Review son como mi motor, la verdad les agradesco mucho a todos aquellos que desde el principio tuvieron paciencia con migo y esperaron la actualizacion, la verdad yo los comprendo yo tambien soy amante a leer y me enoja mucho que mis escritores favoritos se demoren mucho en actualizar (Ironico si vemos que yo tambien hago lo mismo -.-°) Pero bueno en fin jejeje, el lemon queda pospuesto por un tiempo es que si se pueden dar cuenta Misaki y Usui todavia no han tenido un acercamiento muy profundo como para de una vez llevarlos a la cama quiero que usui vuelba a conquistar a Misaki y no se ... tal vez como recompensa en un preludio ponga como fue la primera vez de los dos aunqeu aun no se ustedes que opinan?Cualquier sugerencia que quieran para el fic o algo no duden en decirlo despues de todo ustedes son mis lectores y yo hago esto ademas de que me gusta tambien para complacerlos, acepto todo tipo de comentario, critica, tomatazo en fin c:

Les queria decir que si quieren que mañana suba otro capitulo Igual mas de 5 review capitulo en dos dias mas de 10 review mañana actualizacion lista jejeje c:

Byeeeee


	13. Avisooo!

ADVERTENCIA: Leve OcC

**SANANDO HERIDAS**

By: Akane love

.

.

Hola... si se que esperaban un capitulo... pero solo les quiero decir que la primera temporada de esta historia le faltan pocos capitulos para terminar, y ahora empezamos con la segunda temporada... la verdad tengo muchas dudas de como continuar la historia y quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han motivado y ayudo a continuarla, pues son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir... como no quiero abandonarla pues ha sido una de las primeras quiero saber si tienen recomendaciones o alguna sugerencia.

quisiera tener a alguien que me ayudara a escribirla pues en estos momentos me siento tan falta de creatividad... solo necesito que me comprendan y ayuden... como les dije si quieren alguna sugerencia que me deseen hacer, o alguna opinion no duden en decirlo c:

estoy ya trabajando en la continuación besos.


	14. ¿Amigos?

ADVERTENCIA: Leve OcC

**SANANDO HERIDAS**

By: Milena Broyer

.

.

¿Amigos?

.

.

Es normal que siempre encontremos a una persona con la que nuestras acciones y forma de ser no sea la más adecuada, pero simplemente Misaki no quería que eso pasara con Usui, pero desgraciadamente como solo sucede con el volvió a salirse de los estribos y sin darse cuenta creó un espectáculo… que parecía no iba a ser olvidado hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

— No entiendo porque estas tan enojada.

"_¿En serio?" _ Misaki lo miro mal.

— Oh… Ahora entiendo… ¿En serio vas a ignorarme? — Misaki solo se cruzo de brazos y frunció un poco el seño.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Usui.

— Es increíble que la gran Misaki Ayusawa se este comportando de esta manera… cualquiera que te vea no te creería empresaria, ni ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"_No le hagas caso Misaki, solo quiere hacerte enojar"_

_— _Pensé que ese comportamiento inmaduro ya lo debiste haber superado hace años.

_"Piensa cosas bonitas…. Piensa cosas bonitas" _

— Me pregunto que pensarían nuestros hijos, al ver a su madre comportarse de esta manera — Usui soltó una sonrisa arrogante al notar como al nombrar a los niños, Misaki reacciono inmediatamente dejando sus brazos a los lados, mientras miraba furiosa a Usui.

— No los metas a ellos en esto.

— Creí que me ibas a ignorar.

Misaki siempre considero a Usui como una persona inmadura e infantil, pensó que con el pasar de los años el lo iba a superar, pero parece que no… seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

— Si sabes que te estás comportando como un idiota ¿verdad? — Usui solo se encogió de hombros.

— Es difícil comportarse, teniendo a mi Kaichou favorita compartiendo la mesa con migo.

Bien si el idiota quería hacerla sentir incomoda, ponerla nerviosa y sonrojarla, lo estaba logrando.

— Solo cállate, nos estamos desviando del tema principal por el que nos reunimos aquí o mejor…. Por el que me obligaste a venir aquí — Todavía recordaba el espectáculo que realizo en el hotel.

De solo recordarlo le volvían las ganas de ahorcar al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

— Bien… tienes razón — Se acomodo mejor en la silla mientras tomaba un poco del café que unos minutos atrás le habían traído — Quiero saber porque no me llamaste o siquiera me avisaste de que estabas embarazada.

— No creo que eso sea lo más importante, en esta platica Takumi — Usui solo la miro de mala manera — Bien, ¿Quieres saber? …. Pues entérate que después de que prácticamente me abandonaras y echaras de tu apartamento, yo no tenia ni idea de que estaba embarazada, me entere tres meses después de sufrir varios desmayos y tener tantos mareos matinales — Usui bajo la mirada un tanto dolido cuando Misaki menciono lo que paso en el apartamento, la ultima vez que se vieron.

Me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad era lo que yo menos me esperaba en ese momento… ¿niños?¿ Como iba yo a traer al mundo un niño si ni siquiera tenia para mantener a mi hermana y a mi mama? Me asuste mucho al principio y me dolió, me dolió como no tienes idea … Sufrí mucho, no te puedes imaginar todo el odio que llegue a sentir por ti cuando me abandonaste, te odie por ponerme a elegir entre mi familia y tu, sabias que jamás ibas a ganar en una situación así, pero sobre todo te odie por dejarme embarazada y sola … pero a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando no pude atentar contra la vida de los bebes o del bebe, todavía no sabia que eran gemelos si es lo que te estas preguntando… cuando mi mama se entero contrario a lo que esperaba me apoyo y me dio fuerzas, me dijo que contara con ella para lo que necesitara, paso lo mismo con mis compañeras del Café y de colegio, todos me cuidaron y me apoyaron cuando mas los necesitaba, ¿crees que después de lo que paso entre los dos yo te llamaría para que supieras que estaba embarazada? ¿Para qué respondieras? Si es así parece que nunca llegaste a conocerme realmente… Yo iba a sacar a mis hijos adelante sin tu ayuda, era una forma de superarme y también superarte a ti, y lo logre sin tu ayuda, logre llegar a donde nunca me imagine con dos hijos maravillosos y sacar adelante a mi familia — su voz ya se había quebrado desde hace varios minutos en los que estaba hablando con Usui — Pero ¿sabes? A pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste, yo no podía odiarte del todo, porque contrario a todo lo que había pasado y todo ese dolor que me estaba hundiendo me dejaste dos tesoros, que me impulsaron, ellos han sido mi motor y apoyo en todo este tiempo, cuando estoy por desfallecer recuerdo a mis hijos y es como si las fuerzas volvieran a mil, pero es hay cuando tu vuelves a atormentarme, con el pasar de los años mis niños se parecían mas y mas a ti, tu recuerdo me estuvo atormentando por mucho tiempo, pero logre superarlo — Misaki se limpio de manera un tanto brusca las lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos — Si te soy sincera nunca pensé en decirte que teníamos hijos, si por mi fuera me hubiera llevado el secreto a la tumba, pero ya ves…

Hubo un momento de silencio un tanto incomodo después de que Misaki confesara esto, la verdad, se sentía un poco mas liviana, había sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Usui reaccionara o dijera algo, en el fondo tenía miedo de la reacción de el, tenia miedo de que quisiera llevarse a sus hijos, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de que aun con el pasar de los años su corazón lo quería, a pesar de todo lo que su conciencia le dijera.

— No hay palabras para expresar como me siento — Misaki alzo la mirada sorprendida — Tengo tanta rabia y dolor aquí — Usui se señalo su corazón con rabia, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, y su voz se encontraba un poco quebrada — Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para los dos, no teníamos nada claro, a decir verdad por mas que quisiéramos, no había un futuro para nosotros en ese entonces, pero ahora es diferente, todo lo que tuve que luchar este tiempo para poder solucionar todos esos conflictos en los que mi abuelo y mi hermano me tenían, que lo único que hubieran causado es mas desgracia de la que te pudieras imaginar, si me hubiera quedado — Misaki se sorprendió al ver como caía un lagrima del ojo izquierdo pero que era rápidamente quitada — Pero se que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, lo único que puedo decir es que al menos me dejes tratar de ganarme tu confianza y ganarme a mis hijos, por favor no me alejes de ellos Misaki.

— Yo…Yo ..no se que decir — Su mirada vago por todo el lugar, tratando de que asi no se encontrara con la azulada de el.

— Solo dame una oportunidad y te juro que no te vas a arrepentir — Misaki lo miro dudando, pero al final asintió un poco dudosa — Bien entonces ¿Amigos? — Usui se paró de la mesa mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano.

— Bueno, No tengo nada que perder — Cuando sus manos se rozaron, Usui aprovecho el impulso y la halo hacia el mientras la abrazaba y escondía su rostro en el cuello de Misaki, quien se encontraba con los ojos sorprendidos.

— No sabes, lo feliz que me haces Misaki — Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Misaki lo sintió, su rostro lo sentía caliente, por dios por favor que no estuviera sonrojada.

Continuara.

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo, la verdad me decepciono mucho que ninguno hiciera caso de mi mensaje anterior, eso me da a entender muchas cosas... pero en fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo.


	15. Miedo

ADVERTENCIA: Leve OcC

**SANANDO HERIDAS**

By: Milena Broyer

.

.

Miedo

.

.

En la sala de la mansión Ayusawa se respiraba un ambiente tenso, lleno de sorpresa, ansiedad y _miedo, miedo_ a que la verdad que por tanto tiempo había estado escondiendo la matriarca de la casa fuera revelada, no quería que sus hijas se enteraran de esta forma tan agresiva, después de todo terminarían odiándola, lo comprendía, sabía que por muchos años se dedicó a descargar su furia, su tristeza y amargura en sus hijas, llenándolas de odio a su padre, pero… pero es que no lograba comprender como es que el su esposo pudo abandonarla por ir detrás de su hermano, de solo recordar la razón de su abandono su cuerpo se llenaba de una profunda ira.

Mientras Minako se encontraba en un dilema de pensamientos, su hija menor estaba igual o peor que ella. Bajo a buscar a su madre para que le firmara un permiso del colegio, pero apenas ingreso a la sala, la vio discutiendo con dos hombres, al principio no distinguió bien quienes eran, hasta que se acercó y logro divisar al que alguna vez fue su padre, se encontraba hay, en la sala de su casa, no lograba entender que estaba pasando, su corazón estaba latiendo de manera acelerada, sentía que pronto se saldría de su pecho. Se sentía dividida en dos, por un lado quería gritarle, quería descargar toda la tristeza acumulada a causa de su abandono, echarlo fuera de su casa, reclamarle y decirle que ya no lo necesitaban que habían logrado salir adelante sin su ayuda, pero, por otra parte también quería correr hacia el y abrazarlo como nunca antes, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que no quería que se fuera de nuevo.

— Suzuna — Eliot fue quien rompió aquel tenso silencio que los rodeaba — Suzuna — Volvió a repetir con emoción, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, su imponente figura en estos instantes se veía más frágil que nunca — Mi niña, mira nada mas como has crecido — Extendió su mano para acariciarla mientras se acercaba dos pasos a ella.

— ¡No! ¡No te acerques! — Eliot se detuvo con sorpresa por el grito de su hija — ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a volver a nuestras vidas?! — Dicho esto Suzuna salió corriendo de la sala directo a su habitación, en donde se encerró para así dar rienda suelta a todos los sollozos que se encontraban atorados en su garganta.

Minako observo la dirección por donde su hija acababa de salir, su corazón se oprimió de dolor al ver a su hija en ese estado, en cierta manera se había sorprendido, Suzuna siempre había sido una niña demasiado tranquila, dulce y educada, el verla reaccionar de esa forma la afecto demasiado, mas sabiendo que en parte todo era culpa suya.

— Creo.. . creo que lo mejor es que te vayas — Eliot se encontraba todavía en estado de shock por la reacción de su hija — Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, si quieres hablar con migo para terminar de legalizar los tramites del divorcio puedes hacerlo con mi abogada, de ahora en adelante no tenemos por qué volver a vernos las caras, como vez indispones a mis hijas.

— Claro que me voy, Minako, pero te lo advierto el ver como mi hija reacciono con mi regreso no me agrado, y créeme que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, voy a encontrar la manera de que ellas sepan que no soy lo que tú les has hecho creer, y les voy a contar la verdad — Después salió de manera apresurada de la mansión — Esto no se queda así.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señora? — La mucama que se encontraba en el salón tratando de ignorar los gritos que hace poco habían sonado, se acercó a Minako al verla tan pálida, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar que también estaba llorando — Señora, cálmese, siéntese y le traigo un vaso con agua — Decía un poco asustada, mientras la guiaba al sofá tratando de calmarla.

— Misaki, tengo que hablar con Misaki — Repetía una y otra vez.

.

Shintani Hinata nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desorientado y perdido como ahora, y eso era mucho que decir, aun no podía comprender como es que había llegado a esta situación, al irse Misaki y dejarlo a cargo de los niños, pensó en un principio hacerlos pagar por hacer sufrir a su madre, pero, cinco minutos después los niños y él se encontraban divirtiéndose como nunca, la pasaban genial juntos tenía que admitirlo, su espíritu infantil le hacía fácil su trato con los infantes.

Por eso no entendía porque en esos momentos se encontraba en el centro de la habitación de Yuu y Riku amarrado de pies y manos con cordones de zapato y su boca sellada con calcetines sucios de los mismos, solo recuerda el haber estado jugando a guerra de almohadas y luego que todo se volvía negro, despertó hace poco y se encontraba así, pronto empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

— ¡Ahmilio! ¡Ahmilio! — Pero los pasos volvieron a alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron por completo, pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas se empezaron formar bajo sus ojos mientras sollozaba, esos demonios eran igual a su padre.

— Te lo aseguro ellos juntos son peor que un ejército de mo… ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? — Misaki acababa de ingresar a la habitación de sus hijos y todos se encontraba fuera de lugar, había una ventana rota, la ropa tirada por todas partes, sus juguetes, flotadores, etc. Pero en medio de todo ese desorden no logro divisar a sus hijos, pero si se encontraba una figura en el centro de todo — ¿Hinata? — Los ojos de Shintani se iluminaron apenas vio a Misaki, una vez más ella llegaba a salvarlo. Su alegría no duro mucho cuando detrás de ella vio cómo se asomaba la persona que más odiaba, su rostro se deformo por el horror de perder una vez más a su adorada Misa-chan.

— Wow, parece como si hubiera pasado un terremoto por aquí.

— Un terremoto no, algo peor, Yuu y Riku — Respondió estresada mientras se acercaba a Hinata para desamarrarlo.

— Veo — Usui se había dado cuenta que Hinata se encontraba hay desde que ingreso, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Misaki y el disimuladamente lo piso haciendo que el aludido se quejara — Shansita-kun no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo no? No me digas que mis hijos te hicieron esto… Veo que no cambias Shanshita.

Mientras Hinata y Usui se enfrascaban en una discusión, Misaki sentía que su vida poco a poco estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad que por tantos años había logrado construir.

_**Continuacion... **_

_**Holaaaa! espero que les haya gustado la actualización del capitulo, la verdad, ya me siento saliendo de esa neblina en la que no sabia como salir de ese encuentro de Misaki y Usui, pero ya por fin salí, y ahora vienen los problemas realmente serios, Como por ejemplo prometidas celosas, ex-novios posesivos, entre otras cosas, en fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**_

_**Estaba pensando por que no hacer una maratón? Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
